poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
General Zod, Dark Eagle, and Dark Ultron steal the staff/You're late Flash Fire
Here is how General Zod, Dark Eagle, and Dark Ultron steal the sceptre from the Death Star and how Flash Fire is late for training in Code Red's Adventures of My Little Pony Rainbow Rocks. (We see outer space) (camera goes down to show the Death Star and a Titan ship called the Black Titan) Dark Ultron: So that's the Death Star? Dark Eagle: Yeah. General Zod: They're preparing for test fire, it'll provide the perfect distraction for us to get on board. Dark Eagle: Once on, I plant this device on the power control for the all cell blocks on board.(shows them an EMP bomb) Then we locate the sceptre, and activate the bomb and release all the prisoners, providing us with the perfect escape route. They'll be too distracted with the prisoners, they won't have time to focus on us.(in Chitauri) Pilot, initiate cloaking device and take us in. Chitauri Pilot:(in Chitauri) Yes sir.(does so and lands) General Zod: Wait for us here. (we see some guards travelling through the cell blocks) General Zod, Dark Eagle, and Dark Ultron:(walk into the hall as they leave) Dark Eagle:(plants the bomb on the powers source for all the cells) (he turns it on, and turns to Dark Ultron) Dark Eagle: Where are they keeping the sceptre? Dark Ultron:(activates his scanners) In the armoury. On the floor above the hangar the ship is in. (they hack into the control panel for the armoury and enter) Dark Eagle: Eyes open. It could be anywhere. Dark Ultron: Is that it?(points to a golden sceptre with a glowing blue orb in the middle) General Zod: Good eye. Dark Ultron:(grabs it which sets off the alarm) Dark Eagle: Let's go. (we see a general walk up to Diesel 10, Queen Chrysalis, Evil Trixie, and Darth Vader) Diesel 10: What is it? General: Lord Vader, there has been a raid on the armoury. We're still wondering what was stolen. Darth Vader: Thieves have come for the sceptre. Block off all exits. (we see Stormtroopers and officials on the ground dead, some of them stabbed and shot, some of them with claw marks, and others broken) General Zod:(uses his X-Ray vision) Company on the other side. (the door opens, and Darth Vader, Diesel 10, Queen Chrysalis, and Evil Trixie were there) Diesel 10: You made a great mistake coming here, Kryptonian. Evil Trixie: So did you, Earth Terrorist and rust bucket bot. Dark Eagle: That's what you think. Darth Vader:(force pushes them into the wall) Queen Chrysalis: You never should've come here. Dark Eagle:(takes outs an EMP grenade) Darth Vader:(pulls it to him) Dark Eagle:(activates it by pressing a button) (Vader's respirator is shut off) General Zod:(punches him) Dark Ultron:(takes out the sceptre, and shoots it at them and escapes with his two fellow warriors) Dark Eagle:(presses the button on the detonator) (the EMP bomb blows up, deactivating the cells, allowing all the prisoners to escape) Diesel 10: Forget about the sceptre! We've gotta stop these prisoners from escaping! Right Lord Vader? (Vader looks at the thieves and makes his decision) Darth Vader: We can worry about those three later. Right now, the prisoners must be detained. escape on the Black Titan (their ship arrives back at Sanctuary and present the staff to him) Dark Ultron: Lord Thanos, i present to you, the sceptre. Thanos:(takes it and puts it somewhere safe in his relic room) (we see Burton Cafe) Flash Fire:(hides in it from some gangsters) Nighlock:(appears behind him) How do you always get yourself into these situations? Flash Fire: How did you find me, man? Nighlock: This is the only cafe in the whole town. Come one, grab something and let's go. You're late for training.(goes through a portal of his) (Flash gets up and sees a girl wearing a hoodie singing) Flash Fire:(walks over to her) Is this seat taken? Girl: Go ahead.(drinks her coffee) (As he sits there, he notices the pendant she is wearing) Flash Fire:(reaches for it) (Nighlock lomes through one of his portals) Nighlock: Flash, grab a coffee, and come on. We're fighting Sentinels in the Training Room. he bought a beverage and went through the portal Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Escape scenes Category:Theft scenes